Coyote Starrk Saga
by Rena-Natsu
Summary: Part of Coyote Starrk Saga
1. Chapter 1

**Starrk's Interview**

**Disclaimer: **we do not own BLEACH. It's Tite Kubo-sensei's 3

* * *

**Summary: **Ketika bangun tidur, Lilynette memberitahu Starrk bahwa akan ada interview mendadak dari Yumichika dan Ikkaku. Bagaimana interview mereka? Dan apa saja yang akan Starrk katakan?

* * *

**Starring**:

Coyote Starrk as Wolf Specialist

Ikkaku Madarame as Cameraman

Yumichika Ayasegawa as Reporter

Lilynette Gingerbuck as Starrk's assistant

* * *

**WARNING**! Cerita ini sedikit korban iklan.

Hellooh! Natsu here! Sebelum itu, account ini punya 2 owner, yaitu Rena dan Natsu (me), jadi kadang-kadang yang mainin Rena dan kadang-kadang yang mainin gue. Di fanfiction ini, Starrk alias Primera Espada bakal jadi pemeran utama. Enjoy reading ^^ maaf kalo garing / jayus / gak lucu

* * *

"Cuit, cuit."burung-burung berkicau. Matahari bersinar. Starrk beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. "Hoaaaahm… wuaaa!"katanya sambil berdiri, dan tiba-tiba terpeleset. "Tadi apaan yang gue injek…"katanya mengelus kepala.

Yang dia injak adalah sebatang SABUN. Maklum, jomblo. "BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA.". HP Starrk bunyi. Ringtone HP-nya adalah lagu Big Bang – "_Fantastic Baby_". Starrk mulai menjadi seorang VIP (fandom Big Bang) ketika dia melihat MV Big Bang yang berjudul "_Tonight_" (lho).

Dengan buru-buru Starrk mengangkat HP-nya. "Halo? Siapa niih?"tanyanya. "Dasar Kebo! Dari tadi gue telponin gak diangkat-angkat!"suara di seberang itu membuat Starrk hampir budeg. Gue kayaknya harus ke service THT, deh… batinnya. "Halo!"balas suara di seberang itu lagi.

"Oooh, Lilynette, ya? Ada apa?"tanya Starrk ngantuk-ngantuk. "Nanti ada interview jam 11! Jangan telat lu! Awas kalo telat! Baibai (baca: bye bye)"balas Lilynette. Starrk kembali mencoba berdiri, dan lagi-lagi ia terpeleset sabun.

Jam 11. Starrk sampai ke tempat wawancara. Matanya masih ngelier-ngelier. "Aduh… gue masih ngantuk kok malah disuruh wawancara… haduh…"katanya hampir merem. Tiba-tiba…

"BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA.". Ringtone _Fantastic Baby_ –nya kembali berbunyi. "Halooo? Lilynette, kenapa?"kata Starrk pelan. "Oh, gak papa. Cuma nge- tes."balas Lilynette, lalu menutup telepon. "…"

Tim interview pun akhirnya datang. Seorang cameraman botak kinclong dan seorang reporter dengan rambut gondrong klimis, bulu mata dan alis mata panjang warna-warni berjalan menghampirinya. Si reporter ini gayanya terlihat lekong.

"Haloooh, apakah yey adalah Coyote Starrk, peneliti serigala-serigala itu, `kan?"tanya si reporter lekong. "Ngh… iya…"jawab Starrk lemas. "Ohohoho! Kalau gitu eike gak salah! Kenalin, nama eike Yumichika Ayasegawa, terus ini rekan eike, Ikkaku Madarame."kata si reporter lekong sambil nunjuk cameraman botak.

"Ngh… iya…"balas Starrk lemas. Tiba-tiba band Nidji mengerubunginya dan nyanyi-nyanyi "Bila anda ngantuk, tak sempat ngopiii? Ambil saja K*piko~"katanya sambil menyodorkan permen k*piko kepada Starrk. "Waaah! Mas Giring! Lama gak ketemu! Capcus dulu yuk cyiiin!"kata Yumichika.

Ikkaku melempar kamera yang dipegangnya ke wajah Starrk. "Yumichika!"seru Ikkaku. "Yaaa?"balas Yumichika. "Hiks… hiks… pilih dia atau aku! Pilih dia atau aku!"tanya Ikkaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Giring Nidji.

"Akuuuu pilih…. Akuuuu piliiiih…. Akuuuuu pilih…. Dia!"kata Yumichika sambil nyanyiin lagu _Siapa yang Pantas_ milik band Domino, sembari menggenggam tangan Starrk. "Nggh… kenapa, mas…? Megang-mengang tangan sayah…?"tanya Starrk 5 watt.

Sejam kemudian, barulah interview dilakukan. "Jadi… sudah berapa lama anda jadi peneliti serigala? Bukannya bahaya banget tuh?"tanya Yumichika.

"Nggh… sudah 5 tahun… saya terkena penyakit ngantuk… tiap hari saya harus minum obat… tapi penyakit saya tidak kunjung sembuh… setelah itu saya berobat ke klinik can jiang… dengan 4 paket pengobatan penyakit saya sembuh…"kata Starrk 1 watt.

"Hah?". Lilynette menendang kaki Starrk. "Eeeh, maksud saya, saya jadi peneliti serigala dari 5 tahun yang lalu, saya jadi peneliti soalnya dulu pas masih bayi, orang tua saya ninggalin saya di hutan, terus akhirnya saya dirawat sama seekor serigala (apa bgt-_-v )… karena itu saya cinta serigala…"kata Starrk lagi.

"Kalo anda ini peneliti serigala, jadi anda dekat sama Komamura Sajin, dong? Kan beliau serigala juga."tanya Yumichika. "Kalau itu… saya gak berani… soalnya dia galak…"kata Starrk (Komamura: *dalem hati* "awas lo, Starrk!"). "Bagi sayah, serigala-serigala itu udah kayak keluarga sayah sendiri…"lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Starrk berpikir untuk menelepon Komamura. "Eh, sebentar ya… saya mau nelpon Komamura…"kata Starrk. Net not net not net not net not. Tuuut… tuuut… "Halo? Komamura-taicho? Bisa dateng gak?"tanya Starrk.

"Hiks… hiks… Starrk, KITA PUTUS! LO, GUE, END!"seru Komamura dari telepon. Tut, tut, tut. Telepon dimatikan. Starrk cengo. _Sejak kapan gue sama Komamura pacaran…?_ Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. "Kita lanjutin yah interview nya. Katanya anda mau membintangi film LO GUE END, ya?"tanya Yumichika.

"Lho…?"kata Starrk. Eh pas dia nengok, Starrk ngeliat Lilynette dance cheerleader sambil teriak-teriak "KAM-SE-U-PAY! KAM-SE-U-PAY!".

Eh tiba-tiba girlband LOLLIPOP datang dan nyanyi-nyanyi. "Tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata, mendingan lo semua kelaut aja! Lihatku aduhai gayaku keren badai gak kayak lo semua yang kamseupay! Iyuh iyuh… Kam-se-u-pay!".

Karena situasi makin memburuk, Starrk mencoba untuk memindahkan motor Honda beat-nya agar aman, tapi tiba-tiba girlband Cherybell datang sambil nyanyi "Let's get the beat beat beat beat beatt!". Starrk tambah speechless. Cara terakhir: Starrk menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di tembok.

Akhirnya semua kembali normal. Tiba-tiba… "BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA.". HP Starrk bunyi lagi. "Halooo? Lilynette bukan?"tanya Starrk. "Halo Starrk? Ini gue Grimmjow! Interview lo ngakak banget! Gilaaa, sampe guling-gulingan gue!"kata Grimmjow sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. TREK. Telepon dimatikan.

Sebagai penghilang stress, Starrk joget-joget Gee. "Gee, gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby, gee, gee, gee, gee, bab-bab-bab-bab- wuaaaaahhh!". Ketika lagi asik-asik joget, Starrk kepeleset sabun lagi, terus pingsan. Mukanya kena mangkok isi bubur (lho?)

Pas pagi-pagi dia bangun, dia liat mukanya penuh putih-putih lengkap dengan ayam, kecap asin, kecap manis, dan kerupuk. Ketika dia pengen cuci muka ke kamar mandi, dia kepeleset sabun lagi. Akhirnya Starrk kembali pingsan.

* * *

Maaf kalo ceritanya garing! Dan maaf kalo kebanyakan sabun di cerita ini! Sayonara minna!


	2. Chapter 2

Starrk's Ticket Tragedy

**Disclaimer**: we do not own BLEACH. It's Tite Kubo-sensei's *tanda hati*

* * *

**Summary**: second chapter of _Coyote Starrk Saga_ (lho). Starrk mendapatkan tiket konser Big Bang. Berhubung dia adalah seorang VIP, Stark pasti akan datang untuk nonton Big Bang, terutama dia ingin melihat Daesung, bias-nya di Big Bang. Tapi, secara tak sengaja tiketnya itu menghilang. Apakah Starrk berhasil menemukan tiketnya kembali?

* * *

**Starring**:

-Coyote Starrk as a VIP and Daesung oppa's fans

-Renji Abarai as VIP yang nemenin Starrk nonton Big Bang

-Shuuhei Hisagi as tukang jaga loket tiket

-Ichigo Kurosaki

-Rukia Kuchiki

-Toushiro Hitsugaya

-Juushiro Ukitake & Shunsui Kyouraku as Satpol PP (lho)

-Kisuke Urahara

-[special]G-Dragon, TOP, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri oppa *tanda hati*

* * *

**WARNING!** Cerita ini sedikit ngawur, gak jelas, dan aneh. Agak terkontaminasi K-Pop alias _Hallyu wave_.

Hi Natsu here again ;;) sekarang Rena lagi gak ada ide, jadinya gue lagi deh yang bikin fanfict-_- ehm, kenapa Starrk lagi? Karena… karena di fanfict pertama menceritakan Starrk, maka kayaknya seru kalo dibikin _Coyote Starrk Saga_. Hehehe enjoy! Maaf kalo garing dan maaf kalo tokoh-tokoh Bleach nya berubah jadi K-Popers._. Kubo-sensei, ane pinjem dulu ya character Sensei-_-v dan maaf kalo bahasa Sunda sama bahasa Jawa nya berantakan, gak begitu bisa ngomongnya. Enjoy reading ^^

* * *

Starrk membuka mata. "Em… tanggal berapa ya sekarang…?"katanya melihat kalender. JUNE 27th: TIKET BIG BANG DI OBRAL (bo'ong bgt-_-v ). "Eeeh! Big Bang!"kata Starrk terkejut. Berhubung Starrk adalah seorang fanboy dan seorang VIP, maka dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Ah, gue mau ajak Lilynette!"kata Starrk riang. Ia meraih HP-nya. Net not net not net not. Tuuuut… tuuuut… Di lain tempat… "JEONJAENGIYA, OW! KEOBJAENGIYA, OW!". Ringtone MBLAQ – "_It's War_" dari HP Lilynette berbunyi . Disini kita mengetahui bahwa Lilynette adalah seorang A+ (sebutan buat fans MBLAQ. Btw MBLAQ konsernya kapan, sih?)

"Halo, ini siapa?"tanya Lilynette. "Halo, Lilynette? Ini gue Starrk! Eh, nanti malem ada konser Big Bang nih! Ikut yuk?"ajak Starrk. "Wah, sorry Tark! Gue gak bisa! Nanti gue mau nonton MBLAQ (bo'ong banget-_-v )bareng Ggio! Sorry banget ya Tark!"kata Lilynette.

"Gue jadinya pergi sama siapa, nih…"kata Starrk sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Eh tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak ember cat. "Wuaaa!"serunya, kesusahan berjalan. Tiba-tiba ada ember plastik besar jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"JUNE mop!"seru Renji Abarai, teman dekatnya. "Hoi, ini bukan bulan April! Ada-ada aja lo, Ren! Untung ember nya kosong!"kata Starrk sambil tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan ember-ember itu dari badannya. "Hahaha, `kan lu tau sendiri kalo gue lagi bosen pasti ngerjain orang!"kata Renji tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo mau kemana, Tark? Kayaknya rapi amat."kata Renji. "Gue mau beli tiket Big Bang nih Ren."jawab Starrk. "Big Bang? Eh, gue ikut dong! Gue `kan VIP juga ;;) *ini apa ini**sejak kapaaan?*"kata Renji.

"Ooh, lu VIP juga? Gue baru tau! Ya udah, ayo beli sama-sama!"ajak Starrk. "OK!"balas Renji sambil mengenakan jaket. Di jalan mereka ketemu sama Ichigo, Rukia dan Toushiro. "Eeeh, pada mau kemana?"tanya Renji.

"Kita mau nonton Big Bang."jawab mereka bertiga. "Waah, kita juga mau kesana! Bareng yuk!"ajak Starrk. Akhirnya Ichigo, Rukia dan Toushiro ngikut mereka juga. "Tark, tumben gak sama Lilynette?"tanya Toushiro. "Ooh, dia nonton MBLAQ sama Ggio."balas Starrk.

"Tumben muka lo gak keliatan ngantuk."sambung Ichigo. **Tempat loket**. "Next!"seru Hisagi, tukang loket dengan tato '69' di pipi kirinya. Di mukanya itu terdapat 3 buah codet panjang, entah gara-gara dicakar kucing atau apa.

"Ini mas tiketnya."kata Hisagi. Starrk mengambil tiket. "Makasih mas. Ngomong-ngomong itu mukanya mas kenapa? Kok banyak codetnya?"tanya Starrk. "Oooh, ini… waktu itu saya lagi manen padi pake clurit, eh clurit nya malah kena muka sayah! Terus codet kedua sama ketiga gara-gara saya lagi main akrobat pake piso, eh pisonya juga kena muka saya, jadilah muka saya codetan gini mas."jawab Hisagi.

"Kenapa gak diobatin aja mas?"tanya Starrk lagi. "Sayah pengen kayak Itachi Uchiha, walaupun mukanya bercodet juga tapi fans nya banyak mas! Lagian saya juga dari dulu udah nyari salep nya tapi gak ketemu-ketemu, jadilah begini saya! Saya juga pengen kayak bang Eunhyuk di MV Bonamana mas! Mukanya kayak ada codetnya, padahal bukan codet."balas Hisagi *ini kenapa malah ngomongin codet*

Setelah mendapatkan tiket mereka masing-masing… Starrk, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia dan Toushiro memutuskan untuk menunggu dibawah sebuah pohon besar di dekat tempat loket. "Akhirnya gue bisa nonton Big Bang! Gue mau ketemu Daesung hyung!"kata Starrk riang.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang. Tiket Starrk terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. "Anginnya kenceng banget…"kata Rukia. "Iya! Oh iya, tiket gue…". Ketika Starrk ingin melihat tiket Big Bang-nya, tiket itu sudah menghilang.

"Hah? Hah? Hah? TIket gue? Tiket gue?"tanya Starrk. "Tark, tiket lo…"sambung Renji terputus. Starrk menoleh dengan tampang horror. (note: baca ini dengan nada teriaknya anak kecil di iklan mie sedap) "TIKETKUUUUUUUHHH!".

Tiba-tiba nenek-nenek iklan mie sedap dateng. "Tark, ini ada tiket baruu."katanya sambil menyodorkan tiket SS4 (udah lewat, nek-_-v ). "Apa ini? Gak mau!"seru Starrk. "Staaarrk."panggil Afika. "Iyaaaah?"balas Starrk. "Ada yang baru niih."lanjut Afika. "Apaaaah?"tanya Starrk,

"Ini dia, album Big Bang yang terbaru."kata Afika sambil menyodorkan album Big Bang yang berjudul '_Alive_'. "Haah, Alive?". Starrk malah kebawa suasana. "AAAA! Gue maunya tiket Big Bang! Ehm, tapi albumnya lumayan, tuh. Yaudah deh gue ambil. Thanks!"kata Starrk.

"Ma… masih ada, kali… mendingan kita balik deh ke tempat tiketnya."usul Renji. "Oh iya, ya."sambung Starrk. Merekapun balik lagi ke tempat jual tiket.

"Mas… maaf, tadi tiket saya hilang… masih dijual gak…?"tanya Starrk kepada Hisagi. "Wah, maaf mas, stock nya abis! Sekarang saya lagi obral tiket MBLAQ nih! Mas mau?"tanya Hisagi menyodorkannya tiket nonton MBLAQ. "Oh, nggak usah, mas… makasih…"kata Starrk sambil berlalu.

Ia pun berlari menuju sebuah jembatan, lalu berdiri di pegangannya. "Hiks… hiks… tikeeet…"katanya sambil sesenggukan. "TANPAMU AKU GALAAAAAU~!"serunya, siap-siap lompat ke sungai dibawah jembatan.

Tiba-tiba Urahara muncul. "Kamu… Starrk, bukan?"tanyanya. "I… iya…"kata Starrk kaget. "Aaaah, Kumaha damang?"kata Urahara. "Owalah, mas Urahara? Aku sehat to mas! Mas juga piye kabare? Iki konco-konco aku lagi melu aku ke konser Big Bang! Tapi tiketku ilang to mas, sedih aku."balas Starrk.

"Oooh, terus kumaha? Udah ketemu?"tanya Urahara. "Urung mas! Iki aku jadi ngeliyer-ngeliyer to mas."balas Starrk. "Anu… ngomongnya bisa pake bahasa Indonesia gak? Kita gak ngerti…"kata Ichigo yang speechless melihat Urahara ngomong bahasa Sunda dan Starrk ngomong bahasa Jawa.

"Starrk, kamu mau tau tiketmu ada dimana?"tanya Urahara. "I… iya!"seru Starrk. "Tiket kamu ada di dunia serba cute! Kalau kamu mau mendapatkan tiketmu kembali, silakan naik mobil ajaib ini."kata Urahara. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil muncul di hadapan mereka.

Mereka berlima pun masuk kedalam mobil. Renji menempati kursi kemudi. "OK! Semua udah siap?"tanya Renji. "Ren, mendingan Ichigo aja deh yang nyetir. Kita masih mau hidup."kata Toushiro. "…".

"Aaah, udah!"seru Renji sambil membanting stir ke dunia serba cute. Mereka disambut sama senyum-senyum yahut. "Hiyahahahahahaha!"seru Renji sambil tertawa evil ala Kenpachi Zaraki, ia ngegas kayak bintang film yang suka ngebut. "Wuaahh! Kita dikejar sama mata-mata yang suka ngikut-ngikut!"seru Rukia.

"I… itu! Tiketnya!"seru Starrk menunjuk tiket Big Bang nya yang melayang-layang di udara. "Tark, tolong setirin dulu mobilnya!"seru Renji menarik zanpakuto nya. "OK!". Renji melompat keatas atap mobil.

"BAN-KAI!"katanya. Zanpakuto nya berubah menjadi ular besar. "Hihiou Zabimaru!"lanjut Renji, mengayunkan Hihiou Zabimaru kearah tiket Starrk. Tiket itu tertangkap. "Gotcha!"seru Renji. Tiba-tiba mobil itu jatuh ke jurang. "WUAAAA!".

Ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah berada di tempat konser. "Tark, nih tiket lo."ucap Renji menyodorkan tiket Starrk. "Thanks!". Mereka melihat 2 orang satpol PP. Yang satu rambutnya berwarna coklat keriting. Yang satu lagi berambut lurus warna putih. Mereka adalah Kyouraku dan Ukitake.

"Pak, kita mau nonton Big Bang."kata Ichigo. "Silakan."balas Kyouraku dan Ukitake bersamaan.

Konser dimulai. "Annyeong Haseo! G-Dragon imnida!"kata leader Big Bang, G-Dragon. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, mereka pun bernyanyi. Taeyang bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. "Neoreul chaja seo eo, nal bichwojuneun jeo dal bicharaereo.".

"_Ajik nan sarangeul molla, tteo heolleo ga yeoun ibam_."disambung oleh Seungri, boy-band favorit Starrk ini menyanyikan lagu "_Tonight_".

Tiba-tiba Daesung menyambut uluran tangan Starrk. "_Annyeong Haseo_! Daesung _imnida_! _Neomu_ (kalo gak salah, artinya 'kamu')?"tanya Daesung. "Aa… Annyeong! Starrk imnida! Kamsahamnida, Daesung hyung!"kata Starrk riang.

Lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu _Fantastic Baby_ (ringtone-nya Starrk), _Monster_, _Love Song_, _Blue_, _Bad Boy_, dan apalagi lah gue gak begitu hafal (Natsu lebih ke ELF^^ )

Akhirnya konser pun selesai. "Thanks, semuanya! Gue gak akan ngelupain saat-saat kita berusaha ngambil tiket gue lagi!"kata Starrk. "Kita semua kan temen lo, Starrk!"balas Renji. "Hahahaha!".


End file.
